


Carousal

by Hillberry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillberry/pseuds/Hillberry
Summary: I've often wondered what Lexa's life would be like after getting together with Clarke. I have a feeling that the delinquents would want her to loosen up.Aka: In which Octavia wants to throw a party in the forest.





	1. Chapter 1

“Will you just…” Clarke sighed exasperatedly in Lexa’s direction, she didn't finish her sentence. What was the point? Lexa was in Heda mode, and Clarke knew better than to break her concentration, no matter how much the blonde wanted to. In some ways, Clarke admired, maybe even envied Lexa in the way she could focus, but as someone who wanted to spend time with Lexa, it was frustrating. Sometimes it was like Lexa wasn't even in the same universe as Clarke was.

Resigned, Clarke found her sketchbook and retreated to a nearby corner. She sketched her favorite subject: Lexa, or in this case Heda. Clarke had come to think of them as almost two different people. There were times when Lexa was meant to be Heda where Clarke caught her eye and saw Lexa for a split second, but when Lexa meant business she meant it. The portrait Clarke was working on was just a study on the other woman’s face. There was a rough outline, and Clarke had begun focusing on the eyes. Whichever Lexa she was, Clarke always loved her eyes, but that was also where she could see the most difference.

Clarke considered flashing Lexa, just for the response, but with Octavia in a corner chair reading one of Lexa’s books on grounder history, that probably wouldn't be the best idea. Or would it? Her mind flashed to a threesome for a moment too long, and she had to shake her head to clear it from her mind. This brought Octavia from her reading, but Lexa was still pouring over documents.

“Is she always like this?” Octavia asked.

Clarke snorted, and Octavia giggles at the snort, “Lexa, she's…” Clarke trailed off.

“I can see that.” Octavia quipped, “it really is amazing how much happened after our ancestors went up the the sky.” She said ancestors like it had been such a long time ago, in reality it had been just over two generations.

Clarke hummed in agreement, she'd been trying to brush up on the history as well, but hadn't dove nearly as deep as Octavia.

“Hey,” Octavia looked up from her book a few minutes later.

Clarke nodded.

“I have the most brilliant idea,” she paused, Clarke suspected for dramatic effect, “we should throw a party.”

“Party?” Clarke asked. Where the hell had that come from?

“Yeah, a party,” Octavia confirmed, “away from the politics where everyone can just be.” There was a subtle nod to the still oblivious commander.

“It's not that simple O.”

“But it is,” there was a sly smile creeping across her face, “Lincoln and I have it all figured out.”

“Hey Lexa,” Clarke called, still nothing. Clarke considered her options, she really wanted to just slap Lexa’s ass and snap her out of it, but what if instincts took over and the commander thought she was under attack? Clarke had made that mistake just once, and that was all she'd needed. At least they'd been in the bedroom then, and Lexa’s flip turned into a fun game the moment she caught Clarke’s eyes.

“So we just get a small group of our friends, Bellamy, maybe Monty those folks, and Lincoln has a couple Trikru friends, Lexa can invite people if she wants?”

“Does it look like she makes time for friends?” Clarke swept her hand towards Heda dramatically.

“So we change that.” Octavia smiled impishly, “Yo commander?”

“Yo?” Clarke wondered out loud

“Octavia?” Lexa asked stiffly.

“Can we have Lexa back?” Octavia’s puppy dog eyes were impressive, “please?” She added meekly.

Lexa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “what time is it?”

“Almost dinner time,” Octavia supplied, “and its Friday, come on commander.”

“Okay,” it was little more than a whisper, but Octavia jumped up and squealed.

“Octavia wants have a party,” Clarke said evenly.

Lexa looked like Clarke had two heads, “Festival is in a couple weeks.”

“Hmm?” Clarke asked.

“No,” Octavia said without waiting for Lexa to continue, “not a place where you have ceremonial duties,” damn Octavia really had been studying grounder culture, “Tomorrow evening in the forest on the outskirts of Polis. Lincoln and I have planned everything.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. A few minutes ago, it sounded like Octavia had thought of the party on the spot, but as it turns out, that was not the case.

“Come on,” Octavia said after a few moments silence, “I know better than anyone what happens when you're not allowed to act your age.” Skaikru folks tried not to bring up Octavia’s unconventional childhoof, so the mention took Clarke by surprise. If Lexa was caught off guard, she didn't show it.

“There are some that won't look kindly at the commander attending this type of gathering.”

“Why don't your people understand that their commander is also a human being? Or god forbid a young woman who needs to socialize outside the rigidity of the political structure to which she is beholden?” Octavia spoke quickly, “We know we need to keep it hush hush. We only invited people we can trust.”

Lexa exhaled loudly, “I suppose that could be acceptable.”

“Just don't let Titus catch wind of this,” Clarke warned, “He damn near had an aneurysm when he realized Lexa was into me.”

Octavia snorted as Lexa’s cheeks reddened.

The commander was mercifully spared more embarrassment by a knock on her door, a servant asking about her if she needed anything before dinner.

“Yes!” Octavia butted in, “Can we please have a wine skin and goblets?”

The servant nodded and bowed before exiting.

“To Lexa finally being able to have a childhood!” Octavia cheered when the wine had been served, “however belated it may be.”

Lexa looked like she wanted to protest but didn't.

“To new friends,” Clarke supplied, “new adventures.”

“To fate,” Lexa said quietly. “What other explanation could there be?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has begun, but will it be fun?

“Holy fuck,” Clarke breathed. 

Octavia had told them not to worry about anything regarding the party, and to just “dress up and show up”. Clarke had decided not to fight it. Besides, having Lexa to herself for the day had some perks. It was only when Clarke arrived at the party that she realized how wrong she was to trust Octavia, Lincoln and Raven to do this. 

“We don't have to stay,” she told Lexa. She felt the grip on her hand tighten. 

Lexa pursed her lips, “You realize how that would look right?” Of course she was concerned about appearances.

“This is way bigger than I expected,” she said what they were both thinking, “We can stay on the outskirts of the party, play it by ear, we don't have to do anything crazy.”

“You made it!” Octavia squealed, practically skipping in their direction.

Clarke rolled her eyes, it was as if Octavia thought she’d given them a choice. 

“Hi Octavia,” Lexa ran her fingers through her hair.

“Here,” she handed them each a drink, “Lincoln’s buddy Clay’s jungle juice.”

Clarke raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“What can go wrong Clarkie?” Octavia crooned, “everyone is either crashing here or within walking distance. It's all good, let loose!”

“Hey Lincoln,” Clarke smiled as the man wrapped his arms around Octavia.

“Clarke,” he kissed Octavia’s cheek, “Commander,” he nodded to Lexa. 

Lexa smiled stiffly, “Hello Lincoln.”

Maybe this was a terrible idea. Lexa was clearly uncomfortable, which made Clarke uncomfortable. Octavia was still staring staring at them expectantly with two drinks in her hand. 

“Thank you Octavia, Lexa took both drinks and handed one to Clarke, shrugging slightly as if to say ‘when in Rome’ 

“Shouldn't this be called forest juice?” Clarke joked, taking a swig, “Woo! Strong!”

Lexa snorted into her drink.

“What?” Clarke asked innocently.

Octavia giggled, and Lincoln tried to pretend he hadn't noticed. 

Clarke took a moment to survey the situation. Raven was dancing on a rather large tree stump with some shirtless Trikru guy who Clarke didn't remember ever seeing before. Someone, Raven presumably, had figured out how to play music through the speakers of one of the rovers. A guy in dreads was banging along on a very large drum. A bonfire blazed in the center of the makeshift dance floor. 

“This is sure something,” Clarke said diplomatically. 

“Wait until you see the fireworks,” Octavia replied, Raven went all out.”

Lexa’s eyes went wide before she could stop them, “Octavia,” she began using her measured and stern commander voice, “if there are fireworks.”

MOctavia laughed before Lexa could finish her sentence, “oh my god, the looks on your faces.”

Lincoln smiled ruefully and supplied a few laughs for Octavia’s sake. His ears were turning pink, and he whispered something in Octavia’s ear. 

“Lexa,” Clarke took her hand, “let’s go over there.” She extricated her lady from what was surely about to be an embarrassing situation for all parties involved, “sorry about her,” Clarke said when they were out of earshot, “she means well.”

“Clarke,” Lexa paused, “Octavia is the only person who has treated me like a person in a very long time. Present company excluded of course.”

Sometimes when they were alone, Clarke forgot that Lexa led a small nation and that her people treated her differently as a result. 

“You are a person?” Clarke furrowed her brow.

Lexa smiled with a shake of her head, “you're cute,” she bit her lip for a moment, considering. She planted a small kiss on Clarke’s cheek. They weren't in public together very often, and Lexa was acutely aware of the eyes on her when they were. Mischief in her eyes, she nodded to a quiet corner. 

“Commander!” Raven shouted jovially from behind. Then there was a smack and Lexa looked surprised and embarrassed.

“What the fuck Raven?” Clarke asked, “did you just slap my… Lexa’s ass?”

“You're damn right,” Raven chuckled, “it was just right there, I couldn't help myself.”

“You do realize that she could probably kill you twelve different ways with her bare hands if she wanted to right?”

“Dude, chill, this is a party. We’re having a good time. Decompress Griffin.”

“Clarke,” Lexa gulped, “I'm okay.”

“See? She’s okay,” Raven gesticulated wildly toward Clarke and then back to Lexa.

“If it were anyone but you,” Clarke growled.

“Fine,” Raven raised her hands in surrender, “I won't sexually harass your lady.” With her signature Raven smile, “Commander,” she said primly, “how are you this fair evening?” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, “really?”

“What do you want from me? First Octavia tells me to treat her like everyone else and now…”

“Do you smack everyone on the ass?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“Only folks I think are rad.”

“Rad?”

“Yeah, you know rad: awesome, cool, top notch, the bee’s knees.”

“I know what it means Raven.”

“You need a toke Griffin?” Jasper had come out of nowhere with a joint in his hand. He rasped out his question as he exhaled a large amount of smoke into her face.

“Go away Jasper,” Clarke sighed

Jasper only shrugged and continued walking.

“Where the hell did he get weed?”

“Hemp is a useful plant. We use it for fabrics, paper, oil and more,” Lexa recited, “Strictly speaking, it is frowned upon to grow the cannabis plant for intoxication, but not illegal.”

“Just when I think she might be human, she goes and makes a speech like that,” Raven joked

“Lay off Rae."

“Hey, that one was funny.”

“Who were you dancing with?” Lexa deftly changed the subject. 

“That was Klaymont kom Trikru. Isn't he gorgeous?”

“He certainly is fit.”

“Should be, he’s one of your warriors. Must have been born after you left, but he says he’s quite good.”

“Hey says huh?” Clarke interjected, “is this the same Clay of the famous jungle juice?”

“The very same,” Raven said proudly. 

“There's a saying somewhere about a man who is known for his hooch,” Clarke quipped.

“Hey!” 

Clarke shrugged, “you're the one who made it into a bad thing.”

“I hooked up the rover’s loud speaker to a better microphone, karaoke later?” Raven changed the subject.

“I'm gonna have to be more drunk for that.”

“Then get going Griff. Tonight is the night to get fucked up. Here take my flask,” she produced a silver flask from inside her jacket.

“I do not need your flask Raven and no one is getting fucked up.”

“Um, Clarke, I think Bellamy has already gotten pretty fucked up.”

Raven nodded towards Bellamy who was painted in Trikru war paint, waving his shirt in the air and whooping. 

Clarke grunted exasperatedly, “he’s on his own on this one.” She turned to Lexa, “you ever read Peter Pan?”

Lexa nodded in the affirmative.

“When did I become Wendy?”

“Well then Miss Darling, may I have this dance?”

Clarke laughed into her hand with a blush, “but of course.”


End file.
